


Worse Than Walkers (ARCHIVED VERSION)

by Atlas_the_Author



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dream Sequences, F/F, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: THIS VERSION OF "Worse Than Walkers" HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AND LEFT UP AS AN ARCHIVED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL STORY. PLEASE DIRECT ALL TRAFFIC TO "Worse Than Walkers: Reanimated" TO READ THE UPDATED VERSION





	1. Chapter 1

Clementine sat on top of the forward watchtower on the wall of what was now “The Survivors’ Enclave”. After Violet renamed Ericson’s Academy to “Texas 2” not many others wanted to keep it. So they held a vote, and eventually, Aasim’s suggestion had proven to be the most popular. Clementine had voted alongside her girlfriend to keep Texas 2 but even AJ had gone against her (Once he learned what Enclave meant) so she conceded. She wouldn’t tell Violet but “Survivors’ Enclave” did sound more badass. Shaking the thoughts of the new name from her head, Clementine strained to see through the binoculars she was using. Nighttime made it harder to see, especially so when you’ve been looking through dirty binoculars for hours.

Clementine’s attention was so focused on the woods around the enclave that she failed to notice someone joining her on the watchtower.

“Hey-”

”Gah!” Clementine jumped, nearly out of her skin, and lost her balance. Before she fell over, she was caught by whoever it was who startled her. She looked up and found it was Violet.

“Easy, Clem. I got you.” Violet helped Clementine back into her chair. “Next time, remember to use your crutches if you wanna get up.” Violet nodded towards the wooden crutches leaning against the side of the platform. After what happened in the barn after she got bit, Clementine wasn’t able to go anywhere without them. Willy offered to whittle a peg leg for her, but she politely refused it.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you climb the ladder. What’s up?” Clementine picked up the binoculars again and resumed searching the tree line. Violet grabbed the binoculars from her and lowered them.

“That’s what’s up.” Violet dropped her usual reserved expression for one of genuine concern. “You’ve been up here for hours. You didn’t eat dinner, or breakfast- when was the last time you slept?”

“I slept last night.” Clementine responded arms crossed defiantly.

“For how long?” Violet countered. Sighing, Violet sat down on the platform next to Clementine and looked out at the trees. “Clem, it’s been weeks since those refugees passed through. There’s nothing following them.”

“I need to be sure.”

“Are you that worried about The Delta?” Violet looked up at Clementine, trying to find a reaction that might betray whatever she said next. Clementine took a moment to breathe before answering. She looked right at Violet when she did.

“It’s not The Delta I’m worried about. Lilly didn’t go back to them or if she did they’d probably kill her for what we did. And before you ask, I’m not worried about that northern community they were at war with either. If they won, then there’s nothing to worry about. If they lost, then the Delta won’t need to come back here.”

“So what is it you’re looking for up here?” Violet stood back up, only breaking eye contact in order to make sure she held a grip while she did. Clementine looked away. Staring blankly into the distance. A long moment passed before she shook her head.

“It’s nothing, really. I just want to be useful.” Clementine looked down at the stump where her left foot used to be. She grimaced and said, “If it means being on lookout most often, then I’ll be up here as long as I can.”

Violet wanted to retort. To spit back at Clementine about how she wasn’t useless just because of her injury. She wanted to be angry… but she couldn’t. Looking at the disgust Clementine saw in her own missing foot melted away any resentment she had. She felt only pity.

“Come on Clem, you need to rest and eat,” Violet said. She grabbed Clementine’s crutches and lowered them down over the edge of the watchtower. “I’ll wait at the bottom for you, ok?”

Without waiting for an answer, Violet climbed down the ladder. Clementine took one last look past the walls and then followed her, balancing herself along the way. True to her promise, Violet was waiting beneath the tower, smiling and holding out Clementine’s crutches. Clementine stumbled in her attempt to grab them and ended up falling forward into Violet. Violet chuckled and wrapped her arms around Clementine to keep them both steady.

“If you wanted a hug you could have just asked.” Violet teased. Red-faced, Clementine lightly shoved her girlfriend back and balanced herself on her crutches again.

“Thanks for the help, Vi.” Clementine shot forward and deftly stole a kiss from Violet, lips brushing for merely a second. From how flustered Violet got, Clementine was confident that victory was hers. She didn’t even bother hiding her smile as the two made their way back towards the picnic tables in the courtyard.

“Dummy. Just go get something to eat and then sleep.” Violet said. She looked at Clementine and softly added, “Please?”

“Violet, it’s ok. I’ll rest up.” Clementine leaned her head on Violet’s should as reassurance.

“Promise?”

Clementine leaned in and kissed Violet again, wordlessly making a promise she wouldn’t break. Suddenly they broke apart as someone audibly groaned.  
“You two are killing me!” Louis shouted from a nearby table. He was dramatically draped over the wooden table, arm against his forehead. “‘Oh Clementine, my love, you must sleep properly’ ‘Violet, my dear, of course I will.’” Louis continued in a duet of satirical women’s voices followed shortly by gross kissing noises. 

“Louis!” Violet yelled. “I’ll finish what Lilly started and cut out your tongue!” She separated herself from Clementine, ignoring the void left by the absence of warmth, and stomped over to Louis angrily. Clementine watched in amusement while Violet threw a tantrum that only made Louis’ shit-eating grin grow wider. She mentally thanked no one in particular that she could call those two dorks her friends, one of them even more than a friend.

She decided to let those two sort it out and sit at another nearby table. Now that she thought about it, her stomach was exceptionally empty and beginning to hurt. She needed some food badly. Omar, who had been bottling leftover stew in empty jars at the time, noticed Clementine clutching at her stomach and brought her a separate bowl of that night’s dinner. Clementine tanked him and began to eat. As soon as the food went down her throat her pace quickened and she greedily gulped down as much as she could. Damn, she really was hungry.

Clementine held in a burp. She noticed Ruby had ventured out to check on how Aasim's stump was healing while he practiced writing with his offhand. After Lilly had his hand amputated when he stopped her from cutting out Louis’ tongue, he still committed to chronicling everything in his history book. Fully satisfied, she brought her bowl back to Omar and hobbled into the dormitory to go to bed.

When she finally made it to her’s, AJ’s, and recent roommate Violet’s room she was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Maybe she should start listening to Violet more. Clementine opened the door and was met by the beaming smile of AJ. Clementine swore she’d go blind looking at that kid’s bright grin and she would do so happily.

“Clem! Look at this!” AJ got out of his chair excitedly, waving his newest art around like a banner. He showed it to Clem and waited for her reaction. AJ had drawn her and Violet sitting together under a rainbow with a big heart drawn around them. It was adorable but Clem had some questions. As if reading her mind, AJ said, “After you explained your relay-relationship with VIolet to me, I wanted to make you something that would make you happy! Especially since you’ve been really sad lately.”

“Oh, goofball, I love it.” Clementine hugged the drawing to her chest. Violet walked into the room soon after that and Clementine showed her AJ’s drawing. Violet complimented AJ’s improving art skills. A flash of sadness surfaced and submerged in her expression. Anyone else might have missed it but Clementine knew her girlfriend better than that. She knew Violet had to be thinking of Tenn at that moment.

Not wanting to let that thought persist. Clementine jumped violet from behind and pulled backward, causing them both to fall on Clementine’s bunk. Violet let out a short yelp in shock as she fell. AJ giggled at the fiasco and returned to his own bunk when they quieted down. Violet and Clementine lied there in each other's arms for what felt like hours just staring at each other. Counting the heartbeats they shared and holding onto one another as if they would fall away at any time. Clementine was the first to get up. She tucked AJ into bed, wished him goodnight in their regular routine and blew out the candle. When she turned around Violet had already climbed into the top bunk above Clementine’s bed. She stared at Clementine from her blankets and smiled.

“Goodnight, Clem. I love you.”

Clementine crawled into her own bed and closed her eyes.

“I love you back, Vi. Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine visits Lee in her dreams again but things are not as they seem. Violet reveals her plans to expand The Enclave's influence and takes Clem by surprise with the ambition of it all

Before Clementine opened her eyes she knew exactly where she was. The steady rumbling and clacking of the train surrounded her and the cool breeze gently shook her hair under her baseball cap. Clementine smiled and opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she studied herself and saw that she had retained her 16 year old appearance this time around, her missing leg hanging over the edge of the train car. Instinctively she searched for Lee. If she was on the train, so was he. She heard his voice first, from behind her.

“You always pick the train.” Clementine looked over her shoulder to find Lee walking towards her. She tried to stand on her own, forgetting where she was. She lost her balance and fell back on her butt with a huff. “What happened to you sweet pea?” Clementine felt embarrassed that Lee had to see her like this.

“I got bit, Lee.” Clementine admitted. “I was protecting AJ from a herd when we were escaping those raiders from The Delta… and I got bit.” She unconsciously began rubbing the area just above her amputated leg. Clementine’s cheek flushed and she avoided eye contact with Lee as he sat next to her.

“But you’re alive.” was all Lee said in response.

“AJ cut off my leg and saved me. He’s such a smart kid.” Clementine choked back a sob and steadied her breathing. She came here to be happy, not to cry.

“I’m happy to see it worked for you.” Lee said. Clementine blinked and was shocked to see Lee’s left arm disappear, replaced by a stump. “It didn’t for me.” Lee’s voice was lower, weaker. He looked worse. Sick like the day she had to shoot him in Savannah. It frightened Clementine. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked at Lee again his arm was back, he was fine. He was fine. Clementine’s words were stuck in her mouth like peanut butter. Lee spoke again. “Everything’s ok now, Clementine. You and the others are alive. That’s what matters.”

“Lee… The other day, a group of people passed by the old safe zone. There were fifteen of them in total.” Clementine began. She felt the need to offload her worries and anxiety on Lee because she knew she could trust him, even if this was just a subconscious effort to help her relax. It was nice to hear from him.

“Don’t tell me they hurt you or the other kids.” Lee’s concern bled through his voice. Clementine shook her head.

“No. they were refugees from a nearby town. They said they were passing through a city nearby and came across a group that had taken over the hospital. These people had them captured and tortured all while spouting some nonsense about Walkers being a new form of life. Some of their people were hurt or killed specifically to make them turn into walkers and… And the leader of the refugee group said that these people were able to control them. I’m scared, Lee. I’m scared that these people will find us, they’ll hurt us, or cause some of us to turn. There were fifteen people in that caravan and they were running scared. I don’t know if we’ll be able to fight back if they follow them or find the school. I don’t know if we should run and risk leaving behind our home. What do I do Lee?” Clementine started sobbing. She grabbed onto Lee fiercely and cried into his chest. She hated this feeling of failure that loomed over her. Yes, she survived The Delta and rescued plenty of her friends but she still lost people she cared about. AJ had spared Lilly and James had been killed for it. Violet’s life was saved in exchange for Tenn’s. Clementine couldn't help but feel terrified that her decisions were going to continue this cycle of pain and loss.

“You can only ever do what you think is right, sweet pea.” Lee said in his usual mellow tone. His deep voice soothed Clementine quickly, her sobs breaking up and quieting. She wasn’t finished crying yet but at least she stopped shaking. “When I had to make tough calls I used to spend days worrying about the consequences.”

“You said you were just making up as you go, but you always ended up doing the right thing anyway.” Clementine argued. She let out another sob and pulled back to look at Lee directly. “I can’t do it like you could,”

“I caused a lot of people to die.” Lee said, looking away from Clementine. “But I learned pretty quick that it was just going to be a thing that happens. You can’t always save everyone.”

“I don’t want these responsibilities, Lee.” Clementine’s mind brought images of everyone she believes she’s caused the death of. Most importantly of them all she still blamed herself for Lee. If she didn’t trust that stranger, Lee wouldn’t get bit, he would have been alive right now and not just a figment of her imagination. “I don’t know if I can do it again.”

“You’re gonna have to, Clem.” Lee let go of Clementine and stood up again. Clementine braced herself against the wall of the , staring out at the unchanging wilderness flying by the train car. Strangely, she noticed the sky gradually darkening. Whenever she came here there was never a storm. “Something bad is coming, sweet pea.”

Clementine turned to Lee with worry. His whole demeanor shifted quickly, looking less like the confident protector she used to comfort herself and more like what he looked like on that day in Savannah.

His arm was missing again.

“Lee?” Clementine reached out to him as a clap of thunder shook the whole train car.

“I know you’ll be ok, sweet pea, but you need to careful.” Lee looked outside the train and Clementine followed her gaze and noticed that the endless woods had given way to a cityscape. It wasn’t Savannah, she didn’t recognize it at all. The storm outside was obscuring the sky, black clouds rolling through the sky. There was a bright flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder.

“Lee!” Clementine shouted as she shot up out of bed. She started to hyperventilate and scanned her surroundings frantically; four walls, a door, the beds, closet, desk. This wasn’t the train car; she was in her room at the school again. Clementine’s heartbeat drummed in her chest and sweat coated her forehead. She heard noise above her and was gripped with fear of the unknown. Violet popped her head over the edge of the bunk above Clementine.

“Clementine! Are you alright?” Violet whisper-shouted. She could see the younger girl shaking in her bunk and quickly clambered down to her level. “Jesus, you’re shaking like a leaf.”

Violet gripped Clementine’s hand and offered a small squeeze. Clementine was too focused on her own breathing to respond verbally, but she squeezed back and that was enough for Violet. Suddenly, Clementine tossed herself at Violet and hugged her. Now Violet could clearly feel how much Clementine trembled and it broke her heart. Clementine had been through enough shit by now, she didn’t deserve night terrors or whatever shit was plaguing her now. If she could physically assault these problems Violet swore she wouldn’t leave enough to be buried. Unfortunately she also knew that mental and emotional trauma was much harder to heal than a physical wound; sometimes it didn’t go away at all. Once Clementine had stopped shaking, Violet placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead and looked down at her. She knew Clementine would speak when she was ready. She didn’t want to be too harsh in trying to drag it out of her.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, Violet.” Clementine said, refusing to make eye contact.

“Don’t apologize, Clem, It’s ok.” Violet held Clementine against her and pressed a kiss against her forehead again. It seemed to be one of the best ways of helping her calm “You’re ok?”

“I, uh, had a nightmare. It’s ok.” Clementine lied. She was far from ok while that image of Lee and the city still lingered in her mind. She had never seen Lee like that, usually she just offloaded her worries and looked for advice in the image of her old mentor but something was much different this time around. She felt like running away but didn’t know where and that feeling of being trapped was going to suffocate her but that didn’t mean she wanted to worry Violet. Clementine loved her much too much to do that to her.

“Bullshit you’re ok. You yelled a name… Lee” Violet countered. She sat next to Clementine and faced the floor. Clementine’s blood chilled when Violet revealed that she had blurted out Lee’s name. “Was the nightmare about him?”

“No, well, not really. It’s not important.” Clementine responded and stood up, wanting to quickly leave the conversation before she had to burden Violet with her problems. She scanned the bed across from her and found it to be empty. “Where’s AJ?” Clementine asked, slight worry bleeding into her tone. Violet grabbed hold of one of Clementine’s hands to help her relax.

“He’s out on sunrise patrol with Willy.” Violet said. Clementine relaxed into Violet’s hold again and looked at the faintest hint of light seeping into the room through the barricaded window. The sun hadn’t risen but it wouldn’t be long before it had. Violet helped Clementine to her Crutches and went to open the door for her. Flashing a warm smile to her girlfriend, she said, “Now that you’re awake, let’s go to my office.”

Violet and Clementine walked out of the dorms towards the admin building. In the courtyard they saw louis practicing his archery and waved to him. Willy and AJ had come back from patrol and Omar and Ruby were currently relieving them. Once they made it to Violet’s office, Clem took her seat across from the headmaster’s desk and Violet relaxed into the old armchair. Rosie poked her head out from under the desk, Violet couldn’t resist petting her.

“So here’s the plan,” Violet started, pulling out a map of the school Marlon had made. “The others have been wanting to expand out territory; hunting has been getting worse and winter’s almost here.”

“Seems like a smart idea. If we can control more of the area and keep walkers out we might be able to set up more snares.” Clementine looked over the map and pointed to one of the larger spaces between the dorms and another building. “Maybe even use this space to raise animals and start a farm.”

“Do you know how to take care of a farm?” Violet asked. Clementine crossed her arms and shook her head.

“No. the most experience I had was either before the walkers on class trips or just after so I was too young to really understand anything.” Clementine admitted. She continued scanning the map and her eyes landed on the scratched out markings near the walls past the admin building. “What’s over here?”

“That is the topic of today’s discussion.” Violet clapped her hands together for emphasis. “A couple of years ago, part of the school’s perimeter wall collapsed from disrepair. Ever since, walkers have been wandering into the school through the hole left behind. Marlon, in all his paranoid glory, decided to simply leave that area off limits rather than try to take it back and slowly those walkers have made it harder to get around. The safest areas now are the admin building, some of the dorm rooms, the belltower, and, thanks to you, the greenhouse.”

“There’s so much else on this map though,” Clementine said in disbelief. If Violet was right, then over half of the school was still infested. Clementine had never seen these maps before and, judging the size of the enrollment for the school, assumed that the place was much smaller than that.

“I know. We lost a lot during those first few years…” Violet confided. A heavy silence settled on the pair of survivors as they poured over the map again and again. Classrooms, gymnasium, activities field. So much was listed in the red. Finally, after what felt like hours, VIolet spoke up again. “Ruby, Aasim and Willy are going to rebuild the wall and clear out some walkers near the academics building. Omar can cover them.”

“What about the rest of us?” Clementine prodded.

“Louis and I are going hunting,” Violet said. A small but smug smile graced her lips.

“And AJ and I?”

“You’ll be on patrol duty. Keep the rest of the school secure.” Violet stood up and walked away from her desk to look through the murky and stained glass of her office. “Sun’s gonna be up soon. Wanna go to the belltower and watch it with me?” Violet didn’t wait for an answer before leaving the office. Clementine wasted no time in gathering her crutches and following her girlfriend out to their special getaway.

After the refugees had been deemed safe and friendly, the enclave’s kids had traded with them for supplies to help rebuild the school. One of those rebuilding efforts had been to construct a ladder out of pipes that spanned the whole of the Enclave’s Belltower to let Clementine climb up easily. The Belltower had been converted into a secondary watchtower that could look out over the entire school, but it would still be most frequented by the constellation making lovers that had shared their first kiss nights ago on that very balcony.

Clementine had arrived second to the top of the tower. Violet was sitting on the edge of the balcony staring out at the slowly rising sun. the light rays cast a beautiful halo around the lanky teen Clementine had fallen in love with. The coming morning had also reminded her of the reality of her situation. She was alive, though she couldn’t say she was “still not bitten” anymore, and that was another morning she was given on the deaths of so many others. Clementine knew she would never escape these thoughts but instead of turning it on herself again, she felt like she could finally be thankful for the sacrifices of all the people that loved her so much. She hobbled over and joined Violet on the edge of the building, dangling her legs over.

“It’s beautiful.” Clementine said breathlessly.

Violet leaned back, looked over her shoulder and said, “Yeah, you are.” causing Clementine to blush heavily.

“Violet I swear I will push you off of this balcony and it will look like an accident!” Clementine laughed, enjoying the heat building in her cheeks. Violet joined her in laughing.

“Only if you promise to make sure I don’t hit my head. I want walker Violet to eat Louis before you kill me.” Violet’s joke had both of them laughing harder. They spent a few minutes in silence, leaning against each other and just enjoying the sunrise. Unfortunately, Clementine found that good things never last a long time ago and it was no surprise when Violet broke the silence by asking, “Clem, I want you to tell me about Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me like a greased pig. I honestly just kept adding and removing content like crazy. It's been a long time since I've been that inspired so I hope you're enjoying the fruits of my labor. As always, leave kudos and comments below and subscribe for chapter updates whenever I make em!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet bond over the brunette girl's past. Violet and Louis go scavenging for supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and I can still write more. On another note, anyone else watching Cryaotic play TWD? I'm glad that's back up.

“Clem, I want you to tell me about Lee.”

Shit.

_ Shit, shit, shit. _

Clementine did  _ not _ want to have this conversation right now. Could she just go back to the part where she was watching the sunrise with Violet and getting flustered at her flirting? Could she go back to bed? If she jumped from the balcony would she die or just break every bone in her body? Either way that would be preferable than opening up about her loss and trauma to her girlfriend right now. Clementine risked a glance to Violet, hoping she was just hearing things, and was met by Violet’s patented cold and serious stare. Shit.

“Violet I-”

“You don’t have to tell me everything.” Violet rushed to assure Clementine. “But he obviously means so much to you even now and I… I never knew him. It’s weird to not know. Does that make sense?” Clementine thought on this. With how close she and Violet had gotten in the time they knew each other, she realized that mentions of Lee were scarce if ever since that one card game on the first night she and AJ had arrived. 

_ ‘I guess she has a point’ _ Clementine thought. She mulled for a moment longer and then came to her decision.

“I don’t know if I can tell you all of it, but Lee is the reason I’m even alive today.” Clementine said. Violet responded with a knowing nod.

“Wherever he is now, I hope he knows how grateful I am for that.” Violet looked up to the sky and smiled. It was a genuine smile; something that was only reserved for Clementine when they were alone due to the amount of pure emotion that seeped into the expression.

“When we were in Savannah, Lee was bitten while looking for me. I had run away with someone who claimed to know my parents and because of that he was bit.” Clementine frowned, feeling the weight of her guilt on her shoulders. “He saved me so many times; stopping me from eating a guy’s leg, and keeping walkers away from me time after time. He saved me in Savannah and it cost him everything.”

“You actually almost ate a guy’s leg, huh?” Violet commented. Her eyes widened a little but she chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah, it was awful, looking back on it.” Clementine said. She then cast her eyes towards her hands, examining every little detail, like the tattoo of AJ’s name on her hand given to her by Jane. “God knows he did everything for me, and I paid him back with a bullet to the head…” Clementine’s vision blurred and her hands felt wet. She clenched her fists and realized she was crying. A third hand appeared in her vision and grabbed onto one of hers. Clementine looked back up to see the blurry image of Violet looking back at her with a sad smile.

“Hey. you paid him back by surviving. You kept AJ alive, you found a home and protected it, you told death to fuck off and survived being bitten. Lee would be so proud of you.”

“But why did I survive but Lee didn’t?” Clementine asked, tears falling free. “He cut off his arm and still died. Fucking  _ Abel _ lived through being bitten, why us and not him?”

“I don’t know, Clem.” Violet admitted. “My grandmother once told me  _ ‘Violet, there’s no such thing as ‘gone too soon’. God knows when we have to join him in heaven.’ _ so maybe he didn’t survive because he wasn’t supposed to.”

“Do you really still believe in God, after everything we’ve seen?” Clementine’s voice was incredulous.

“I don’t know. But I do still believe that my grandmother was always wiser than anyone else I knew. She’s not here to share that belief anymore, so I’ll do it for her.” Violet said. Clementine’s tears were wiped away by her girlfriend’s calloused hands. “And I’ll do it for you too.”

“Violet… thank you.” Clementine threw her arms around Violet and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a while, long after the sun had taken its place in the sky. And then separated so that they could join the other kids for breakfast.

* * *

 

Breakfast passed by uneventfully, save for WIlly and Omar bickering over the specific seasoning in the morning’s rabbit stew. Clementine had really wished that the survivor caravan had had any meat on them at all to change up their usual rabbit meals but it seemed like Livestock was rare to come by and rare still to actually be able to travel with. At least they had the fresh vegetables from the greenhouse. Seeds were easier to trade around and now their gardening had been booming. They’d be prepared for winter, or so Clementine hoped.

While Omar and Aasim had gathered everyone’s plates and taken them to be cleaned, Violet, Louis, and Clementine took up some spots around the outdoor lounge area. AJ had insisted on helping Ruby with the infirmary’s inventory,  _ “I wanna help people get better when they’re sick!”  _ he said, and off he had went.

“So today’s agenda has you and Violet out hunting, right?” Clementine asked Louis. Louis grinned and swung an arm around Violet, ignoring her annoyed huff as she was forced into contact with the boy.

“That’s right. We’re probably gonna try to scavenge for some extra supplies too. The Delta’s Riverboat should be safe to poke around in, mostly.” Louis said. The thought of her friends going back to that wreck made Clementine visibly nervous. Violet rushed to reassure her girlfriend that things were going to be fine.

“Don’t worry Clem, we’re going to check on the walker numbers first. If it’s too sketchy we’ll book it back home ASAP.” Violet held onto Clementine’s hands and rubbed slow circles with her thumb. Clementine relaxed a little, then leaned in and kissed Violet gently on the lips.

“Hurry back soon and keep each other safe. AJ and I will be on lookout.” Clementine said, smiling. She hated watching all her friends go out into the world without her. She couldn’t protect them without her leg anymore and had to keep faith that they would come back. It was an agonizing and constant battle of willpower to smile and wish them good luck.

“If you keep up that pace you’ll eat Violet’s face before any walker ever gets the chance.” Louis remarked amusedly. Clementine blushed but did not hide her smile. Violet, who had definitely spent too much time with him, came back quickly with a witty retort.

“I don’t know, I think I’d prefer Clementine eat me.” Violet said, winking smugly at her girlfriend. Clementine’s blush exploded across her face, turning her as red as a merlot wine. Louis threw his hands up in the air.   


“Violet that was definitely TMI!” Louis yelled in his usual exaggerated fashion. It was easy enough to tell that he wasn’t actually mad, but he did have a point. Violet punched him on the arm and stood up with a smile.

“Come on, you baby, I’ll tell you more fantasies on our way to the boat.” Violet mocked and walked away, Louis gave Clementine a rushed apology on Violet’s behalf and followed her out of the school. Clementine sat there for a moment attempting to suppress the intruding images of Violet currently laying siege to her mind. The doors to the admin building opened behind her, AJ rushing out with Ruby calmly following him. AJ sat on the couch next to Clementine and smiled at her.

“Clem! I finished helping Ruby stock the in-fer-mary” AJ drew out the ‘R’ noises as he tried to sound out the word ‘infirmary’.

“Good job AJ.” Clementine praised the boy and hugged him against her side. Ruby walked around to Clem’s other side and greeted her.

“Hey, Clem. How are you feeling?” Ruby asked. Her eyes traveled up and down the brunette checking for any outer signs of distress. Clementine sat up a little straighter and motioned to her stump.

“The phantom pain is still there every so often but it’s not as bad as when I first came to.” Clementine rubbed her leg gingerly. She never thought that keeping her life would leave her with such annoying, itching, pain.

“And how’s your head? Don’t think I forgot all that crap you were spouting when you were still in shock over your leg.” Ruby looked at Clementine, holding her in a scrutinizing glare. AJ tensed up and subconsciously grabbed onto Clementine’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Rubes. Haven’t had any suicidal thoughts and obviously haven’t gone out to go get eaten by a walker in weeks. These crutches probably saved my life just as much as AJ did.” Clementine said, hugging the small boy closer to her. She shuddered to think about how she was merely a few weeks ago, constantly in pain from her amputation and battling her own thoughts while coming to terms with how little she could actually  _ do _ now. She was lucky to have so many friends close to her to confide in or she might have actually gone through with some of her darker ideas.

“Good. We need a leader with a stable head on their shoulders.” Ruby nodded in affirmation and crossed her arms across her chest. “And I’m glad I get to keep such a good friend around a little longer.” The ginger’s smile was as warm as sunlight to Clementine. Another reason why her sticking through her doubt and pain was ultimately the right decision. Ruby said her goodbyes to Clementine and AJ, telling them that the preparations for the repair mission would be underway tonight and they would set out tomorrow after Violet and Louis hopefully brought back supplies. 

AJ and Clementine sat together in silence, Clementine simply taking in the relaxing autumn air before it would eventually change into winter. AJ was examining his surroundings, the changing leaves scattered all over and the few barricades from the Delta’s raid still lingering around the courtyard.

“Clem?” AJ craned his neck to stare up at his protector and surrogate mother. “Do you think Violet and Louis are ok?”

“Of course they are.” Clementine said, avoiding direct eye contact. She silently hoped they were fine, that they’d be ok and come back soon.

* * *

 

“Shit, that’s a lot of walkers.” Louis whispered to Violet. They were hidden among the trees just outside the ruins of The S.S. Fitzgerald, The Riverboat used by the Delta. Walkers were still swarming around the half sunken boat and wandering aimlessly in and out of the clearing and the river.

“You’d think they’d move on after all the commotion was over.” Violet stated. She scanned the herd as they paced around. Occasionally some would bump into each other and growl, almost reminiscent of two early morning commuters stuck on a subway train. The two teens waited to see if they could find an opening in the crowd but after a few minutes nothing had changed. “Maybe we should just come back later. We have a few rabbits, even a fox, that’s more important than some hammers and nails.”

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up now, Violet.” Louis teased, “Maybe you can find something to help dear ol Clem-clem in there.”

“I’m telling her about that nickname, ass.” Violet said jokingly. “Alright fine, we’ll look but we’re leaving once we have what we need.”

“Vi, did you pack the flares? I think it’s time we use them.” Louis asked, holding out a hand. Violet dropped the empty duffel bag she was carrying and slung the backpack she borrowed from Clementine off her shoulder. She started to rummage through it until her hands brushed the objects she was searching for. Violet produced a few emergency flares and handed them over to Louis. Flares, another trade between The Enclave and The Caravan, had turned out to be incredibly valuable this far into the outbreak. As walkers continued to decompose, most ended up losing a majority of their sensory perception making it harder to distract them with loud noises or “eccentric human bait” as Louis would sometimes label himself. The one thing that always seemed to work, however, was fire. Light and movement from flames still attracted the more decayed walkers, and the noise created from the burning would help draw in the others. 

Louis tossed two of the flares out into the clearing. The distraction worked, and most of the walkers began to shamble towards the flickering lights. Time was of the essence, so Violet and Louis high-tailed it past the herd and towards the marooned riverboat.

“Ok. Let’s work our way from the top down and then get back home. Only take what you can carry.” Violet said in a somewhat disparaging tone. Louis feigned shock and laid a hand across his chest.

“What do you take me for, the world’s strongest man?” Louis asked sarcastically. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be a dumbass, We’re here for the smaller tools only. If it can’t fit in your coat, the duffel bag or the backpack we leave it behind got it?” Violet chastised the comedian a bit harsher than she had meant. All in all it was a deserved reminder. Louis nodded, dropping his aloof facade and becoming more focused on the task at hand.

The two teens snuck their way into the riverboat via a hole in the top of the hull and began to sift through the rubble. Even in the upper areas of the boat, water damage, collapsed debris, and occasionally a walker made it hard for them to find anything salvageable. That was, of course, until they reached what looked like a ruined armory.

“Jackpot!” Louis said excitedly. He managed to push himself through the rubble into the overturned room and carefully navigated the small pile of weapons and ammo scattered around. While he was busy clambering up ammunition and the smaller guns, he passed the longer rifles through the gaps in the debris to Violet, who gently placed them into the duffel bag. Once they had successfully scavenged as much as they could from the armory, they navigated the ruins into the next, lower, level.

“It will be good to have these guns, but we’re gonna need to learn how to use them.” Violet mentioned while searching through a broken crate. She snatched a hammer and stashed it into her backpack.

“Clem and AJ can teach us, they’re both pretty good shots.” Louis nodded to himself and pulled a toolbox off an overturned shelf. He found a few screwdrivers and assorted nails and screws and shoved them all into his pockets.

The teens trudged themselves lower into water about shin deep. It was darker this far into the boat, which wasn’t something either of them liked. Violet pulled out another flare and lit it, holding it in front of her and above her head. 

“Not a lot of light.” Louis commented. Violet opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut as they both her a gurgling noise somewhere in the darkness. The gurgling turned to growls and splashes as a walker picked itself up from the murky waters.

“Louis, take the flare!” Violet said. She handed the flare to louis and retrieved her cleaver. With a strong grip on her weapon and her brow furrowed in concentration, Violet swung at the walker and split its head open. The body folded on itself as it fell and faded into the bloodied and dirty water. 

“A plus, Vi.” Louis joked. “Let’s go, before more of them show up.”

The two teens gathered their supplies and climbed back out of the riverboat. Tossing another two flares for security they distracted the walkers around the boat and took off back home with full coffers.


	4. ARCHIVAL NOTICE: PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the following notice fully. Important information about this fic is enclosed

June 11th, 2019: Hey everyone. This isn't a chapter update but is, in fact, a notice for you to read.

Over the past few weeks I had an epiphany for the direction I wanted to take this story and I realized that the currently uploaded version wasn't going to fit with where I wanted to go, so this is my way of ending it.

Worse Than Walkers is my first foray into Telltale's The Walking Dead fanfiction and I don't want to drop the concept or delete what was. This is why the current story will end here and be listed as Archived.

Tomorrow (June 12th, 2019) will mark the series' revival of sorts with the upload of the new story, appropriately named "Worse Than Walkers: Reanimated" (It's a good pun and no one can tell me otherwise."

I appreciate the kudos, bookmarks, and any subscriptions that were made during this story's short lifespan and I hope all of you will continue with me into the new version of the story.

In other news, Save Me Some Sugar will not be facing a similar fate and will be updated soon, I promise. I'm working on chapter 3 now.

Thank you for understanding, and I look forward to your support for the Reanimated version coming tomorrow.

Love, Atlas The Author


End file.
